The invention relates to a plastic container with a bottom and connecting continuously onto the edge thereof, a standing wall of random shape, on the upper edge portion of which can be placed a cover, the cover and the edge portion being provided with co-acting locking means.
Such plastic containers are frequently used for receiving chemical waste which is to be burned together with the container. For this purpose it must, on the one hand, be possible for the user to remove the cover during filling of the container, while on the other, it must be locked during transport to the incineration location such that it cannot come loose.